Blunder Of The Boy Wonder
by Phoenix Of Hope 42
Summary: This is pretty angsty and basically a bit "what if" thing. Has Wonderbird! And has other characters, some slight Chalant hinting if you look at it in the right way. More description iside but ya pretty much a dangerous fight with consequences on others. Emotions, sadness, Wonderbird, slight Chalant and more! Enjoy! Sorry but I'm bad at summaries.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing, none of this is mine so please don't sue me. _

_Author's Note: So here's another Wonderbird because I love them but this does get very angsty just to warn you! High T rating! This is set sometime when Tim and Cassie are like 17 or 18 and isn't related to any of the other Wonderbird stories that I wrote. This is just a "what if" moment. Enjoy!_

_New Years Eve, Balcony of an expensive dinner party_

Tim was walking backwards, dodging The Joker's knives the whole time, a slice from the right knife and he ducked, a stab down with the left and he grabbed The Joker's wrist in order to stop it, he strained against The Joker's hand until The Joker sliced him across his side with the right knife. It was just a scrape but it still drew blood. The Joker laughed at this while Tim did a roll backwards.

"Hahahaha! There's nobody to help you boywonder so there's no point in stalling!"

Tim looked around, Cassie was taking on the task of getting the other fundraiser participants away from the fight, flying them to higher or lower floors. And Nightwing was busy fighting The Joker's thugs, a lot of them, they were told that Batman was on his way and that they had to hold The Joker long enough for him to get there. Tim shouted a challenge back while glancing behind himself and noticing how close he was to the ledge, seeing that he was running out of space he decided to go on the offensive, he felt a slight sting from the cut as he took out his bo staff.

"You think that I need help taking you down clown?" Rage entered The Joker's eyes at hearing this.

"Oh yes but if you think that you can handle me like a big boy then come and get me!" Tim ran forward while The Joker readied his knives. "I've always wanted to carve this bird." The Joker muttered as Tim charged. Tim threw a smoke pellet at The Joker just before they met, The Joker stepped back and started coughing, Tim used his charge to jump kick The Joker in the chest, as he fell to the ground Tim raised his bo staff to slam it into his head but missed as The Joker rolled and cut his arm. Tim grunted and tried to bring the stick around to hit him but missed as The Joker ducked under it and let loose a barrage of slices from his knives. Tim managed to dodge most but some nicked him and he lost his staff in the close melee, he felt himself getting closer to the ledge and tried to launch another offensive but was stopped with a quick kick to his stomach.

He felt his foot fall back on nothing but solid air and began trying to regain his balance, as he struggled to regain his footing he could hear Nightwing screaming as he ran full pelt towards him. "Wondergirl! Help Robin out!" He looked and saw Cassie flying full speed towards him but knew that she wouldn't make it in time to catch him, he knew that he could survive with his batclaw, at least she could take down The Joker while he got back up. As he began to lose his balance he saw an incredibly large evil grin spread across The Joker's face as he waved something around in his hand, Robin's batclaw.

Tim's eyes widened as he fell back while The Joker laughed, Tim could hear Nightwing's terrible cry as he realized what The Joker had.

"NOOOOOO! WONDERGIRL SAVE ROBIN!"

Cassie flew right past The Joker and off the building after Tim, she was having trouble even going full speed. She had looked terrified as she tried to reach Tim who was falling front first towards the ground.

"TIM! I'M ALMOST TO YOU!" He could hear the terror in her voice as she watched her boyfriend plummet to the ground.

"Great!" He replied trying to keep her calm and encourage her. "You can do this! I believe in you!" At this Cassie sped up and managed to grab his cape and began to slow him down , they were almost to the ground, just a little longer… That's when she heard the rip, her death grip on his cape plus his weight and a small cut in it from on of The Joker's knives had caused the cape to tear off causing Tim to plummet the rest of the way down, landing on his stomach with a sickening thud and with a number of cracking sounds. Cassie let out a wordless shriek that would chill the anybody to the bones.

_Back on the balcony_

Nightwing could feel anger pouring off of him as he watched The Joker toss Tim's batclaw off the balcony.

"Hahahaha! Maybe you could use this birdbrain! HHAHAHAHA!"

Nightwing gritted his teeth and dropped into a fighting position, his left escrima stick by his right hip and his right escrima stick by his right shoulder. The Joker looked at him and continued laughing hysterically.

"Hahahaha! Oh you know what they say boyblunder, two birds and one clown! Hahahaha! Maybe, hehe, I could go for three birds and one clown! HAHAHAHA!"

Nightwing could feel true anger at this and abandoned his defensive stance and charged The Joker.

"YOU'VE KILLED BOTH ROBINS!"

"I know, isn't that wonderful?! HAHAHAHAHA!"

The Joker laughed as Nightwing tried to hit him and missed every time, leaving him open to The Joker's knives, he kicked Nightwing back, Nightwing looked down and saw all the blood on him, took a deep breath and dropped back into the same defensive stance as before. The Joker charged forward, throwing his left knife as he did so, Nightwing's right escrima stick batted it down, The Joker tried to stab him with the knife that he had but Nightwing's right escrima stick hit his wrist with a loud whacking sound that was accompanied by the sound of bones cracking, Nightwing then brought his right escrima stick down onto The Joker's right shoulder, hit his right knee with the other escrima stick, there was a sickening cracking sound with each hit. Then he brought the right one down onto the top of The Joker's head and brought the left in to hit him on the side of the head, knocking him out cold. Nightwing stood over him, panting heavily, he put his sticks back into their side pocket as he cuffed The Joker. He could see The Batwing landing nearby, Batman radioed him.

"Nightwing, where are Robin and Wondergirl?"

There was a catch in his throat as Nightwing spoke. "R-Robin is down, The Joker kicked him off the building, Wondergirl went after him but I-I'm not sure if she made it in time. He could hear the catch in Bruce's tone as he spoke.

"Very well. We'll have to get him to The Watchtower."

_The Watchtower_

Cassie sat in a chair outside of the infirmary room, sobbing. She had failed him, she had failed _Tim! _How could she have let that happen?! She cried harder at the thought, Nightwing, who was sitting next to her put an arm on her shoulder.

"Hey, Cassie, it's not your fault. You were trying to evacuate the civilians." He said soothingly. "If anything this is my fault." He added bitterly, Zatanna who was next to him looked at him with a shocked expression before she spoke.

"Dick, this _is not _your fault." Dick stood up angrily at this, throwing off his mask to show red eyes that were puffy from crying and still had some tears in them.

"Really Zee this isn't?! This isn't?! I sent both him and Jason to their deaths at the hands of The Joker, if I had been more careful and had been a better teacher, a better teammate, a better _brother_ then they would have survived!" Zee stood up and brought Dick into a hug.

"It's not your fault Dick."

"Get off of me." He tried to push her off but she refused to let go.

"Not until you accept that this isn't your fault."

"Zatanna."

"Dick."

That's when Dick broke down and cried into Zee's shoulder, he did this for a few minutes then looked at Cassie, he and Zee opened their arms up to her.

"Come on Cassie, you need some comforting too."

Cassie stood up and silently hugged them as she felt warm hot tears sliding down her face, Tim couldn't be dead, he just couldn't! She loved him for god's sakes! And she had never gotten the chance to tell him!

Martian Manhunter and M'gann stepped out of the infirmary room with sad looks on their faces. M'gann stepped forward and as she opened her mouth to speak a sob escaped her lips and tears began to slide down her cheeks. Martian Manhunter stepped forward and looked at the trio outside.

"I'm _so _sorry but he has passed."

Cassie let a sob escape from her and began to cry.

"No, No! NO! HE CAN'T BE DEAD!"

Dick put a hand on her shoulder and tried to pull her back but she shook him off and started to walk into the infirmary. Martian Manhunter and M'gann tried to stop her but she threw them aside and flew in as fast as she could, she looked at the infirmary bed that Tim was on. A heart rate monitor was on next to him, there was no pulse. She flew forward and put her hands on him, she tried shaking him back.

"Tim, please! Please tim, just wake up, WAKE UP!"

The others tried to pull her back as she began to sob louder and louder. "NO! TIM , _PLEASE! _I LOVE YOU!"

They all stood stock still after this announcement as the moment that she said "I love you" Tim's pulse came back. It was rapidly getting faster, M'gann, Martian Manhunter, and Dick all rushed forward to try and stabilize him while Cassie watched in awe as this young man, a mortal who was mortally wounded fought to hold on to his life and all because she had said three simple words. She felt tears rush as he began to stabilize under the work of the others and he opened his eyes and stared straight at her. As the others worked on him his eyes continued staring at hers, never breaking eye contact for a second. The others finally stabilized him and allowed her some alone time to speak with him.

She sat down next to him, Tim reached a hand out to her, she held it and stared at him. She opened her mouth to speak but a sob cut her off, Tim moved his other hand and wiped the tears from her face then he spoke with a weak smile on his face.

"I love you too."

_Author's Note: Yes, I know that that was an incredibly cheesy and cliche ending but they are just so cute together and it just sounds so sweet! I love these two and I'm sorry for making this angsty but I thought that this was an interesting experience and I enjoyed it! I still prefer light hearted stuff though. Anyways I hope that you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing this. As usual please leave and ideas, comments, critiques, opinions, requests, etc. in a review or private message me! Thanks for reading and all the support with these Wonderbird stories! see ya later! :D_


End file.
